


Her One Wish

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: The aftermath of "Unsinkable Mommy Adler".





	Her One Wish

It wasn't that she couldn't have kids. The doctors always told her she was able to conceive, but her chances of becoming pregnant were lower than average. So when she thought she finally was pregnant, at first she was shocked, then terrified, and then elated. She got Rosie to decorate the room across the library in secret, getting everything ready for the little tyke that was sure to be on his or her way in a few months. She bought books and toys, clothes, and even a few diapers. Little did she know those items and the room were to collect dust for many years to come, never to be used.  
  
The negative pregnancy test was heavy in her hands - a burden sitting in her palm and a reminder that once again she was to not be a mother. She stared at it for only a few moments before Jack's voice pierced through her ears and she jolted, moving away from the table and playing it off as if she were relieved. She waved him off, told him she was fine and so he went.  
  
But then he came back, his arms encircling her shoulders and his voice saying "I love you" in the most sincere way. Everything she was trying to push down and hide came rising back to the surface and just as she was about to grab his arm and tell him she loved him too, he pulled away, patting her back and walking out of the office. An opportunity to show him her feelings missed.  
  
She sat there in a daze for only a few short moments before picking up the phone and dialing the house. Rosario answered and when she asked to speak to her stepchildren, the maid laughed at her, jesting about her serious request. She hung up the phone and built up a wall - refusing to speak of the subject ever again.  
  
But of course Jack wouldn't shut up about it. He kept their negative pregnancy tests to himself, keeping his promise, but he kept asking her if she was okay, if she needed anything, if she wanted a child. She shut him down every time - cracking jokes about his love life, his outfit, his body, all things in his life he was insecure about she attacked. Her defense mechanism was a poor one and it only brought mild satisfaction to see someone in pain like she was every day.  
  
The drinking became heavier, the pill-popping easier, and her days began to blend together. Jack married her maid and moved in with her and for a while, things started to look up. She felt lighter, began to feel happier, and soon the nagging voice about her lack of conception began to fade into the background as a soft buzz. She shopped with Jack all day, doting on him and giving him almost anything he asked.  
  
So on one day, when they were playing dress up in the room he shared with Rosario, and he asked her if he can do something for her, Karen was a little shocked. She cocked her head to the side, her eyebrows raised in suspicion.  
  
"For me, honey?" she asked with a grin.  
  
"Yeah," Jack nodded, standing up from the bed. His shirt that he just tried on was now on the floor, his $200 jeans hanging low on his hips. "I want to give you something."  
  
"Oh really?" She crossed her arms and tilted her head back to look at him. He was much taller than her, especially without her heels on. "And what would that be?"  
  
Jack leaned down closer to her, his eyes wide and nervous. His lips brushed her ear as he spoke, the close proximity making her shiver.  
  
"A baby."  
  
She reared back, her jaw slack and an immediate anger filling her eyes. "What the f-"  
  
"What if you're not the problem, Kare?" he interrupted, knowing she was about to scream at him. "What if Stan is the reason you can't have kids?"  
  
Her eyes closed, this time in sadness, but the anger still lurked beneath. "I don't want to talk about this, Jack." She moved to turn away and exit, but he caught her arm and spun her back aground to face him, his arms wrapping around her waist to keep her against him.  
  
"I think we should try," he said softly, ducking his head to catch her green tear-filled eyes.  
  
She sighed, relaxing in his arms much quick than she thought she would. "And how do you expect we do that?" she scoffed. "Have you wank one out while I grab the turkey baster?" She watched the disgust flash across his face and rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to any doctor to do it and there's no way you're going to-"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Karen stared up at him, shocked by her best friend for the second time that evening. "Are you out of your _fucking mind_?" she laughed humorlessly at him. "You'd seriously give up your platinum gay card based on the theory that you could get me pregnant?"  
  
"If it makes you happy, yes."  
  
His tone was so final and for a moment, her heart swelled. This man really did love her and he was willing to prove just how much in the most outrageous way.  
  
"And what about your happiness?"  
  
He stared down at her for a moment, the cogs in his brain turning as he thought of what he would say. The adorably confused look on his face was the exact reason Karen was about to open her mouth and tell him to forget everything they just talked about when Jack finally spoke, stunning her into silence.  
  
"You make me happy."  
  
Karen didn't know what to say anymore. He was offering her everything - a once in a lifetime chance that she gave up on so long ago. She had no more excuses, nothing left to give and so she just slowly nodded her head.  
  
Jack grinned like a Cheshire down at her before dropping his arms from around her waist, confident she wasn't going to bolt. He closed the bedroom door, turning the lock and then walked back around to stand in front of Karen. He tentatively reached out and began to unbutton her blouse, Karen's eyes following every movement of his fingers. Once her shirt was undone and on the floor, Jack took off her bra and then her skirt, leaving her to stand in nothing but her black lace panties.  
  
They stared at each other, each waiting for the other to make a move, but in the end, they moved together.  
  
His mouth was hot and demanding on hers, his hands grabbing and caressing every inch of skin he could touch. She had his jeans around his ankles in mere seconds, her hand shoved in the front of his boxers and his member held tightly. They swallowed each other's moans as they fell upon the bed, his body covering hers. He pulled her panties off in a swift motion, letting them land somewhere beside the bed carelessly. As he positioned himself over her, Karen lifted her hand up in a stop motion, making him delay becoming one with her.  
  
"Jack," she whispered, her fingers stroking through his hair as they breathed heavily in each other's faces. "I love you, too."  
  
Jack's eyes turned from confusion to glee. He leaned down and captured her lips, moving his hips back into place before thrusting into her. She cried out, welcoming the hard, fast thrusts he was dishing out. It had been so long since she had sex with someone other than Stan - she forgot how enjoyable it was with someone who wasn't twice the size of a normal person.  
  
She wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her nails into his back, her moans fueling him and his thrusts bringing her to the edge. He kissed her neck, her chest, her lips, trying to bring her the upmost pleasure with great success. He felt her clamp down on him hard as she came and he fought to keep pushing in until he soared as well, stilling inside of her as he grunted out his release.  
  
They lay together in the aftermath, their bodies sated and filled with sweat. Her eyes held tears, but she wasn't sure what they were for. He held her for so long afterward, until their bodies became numb and chilled. When he pulled away, placing a final kiss to her lips, they shared a loving smile.  
  
Two months later, Karen took three pregnancy tests - and they all turned out positive.  
  
He made her one wish come true.


End file.
